


Please Alpha

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Need Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Confused John, Heat Cessation, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicinal Drug Use, Omega Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been on suppressants since he presented, Dean only has a few months before he risks developing reproductive disorders. He and his Alpha have no choice. They have to invoke his heat.</p><p>"John delved in deeper, pressing his tongue against him and licking everything up. It was shiny and wet with both of their need, and it was hot, so hot that John could only imagine the feel of it around him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written for anonchick who said she felt like there should be a sequel.
> 
> This fic has been REVISED, so for those of you who've read it already, it's changed a little. There is no huge gap anymore between it and the first in the series. Dean has just turned eleven here.

“How’s Sammy doing?” John asked, slipping his arms around his Omega’s waist and nuzzling his neck. It seemed as if they hardly ever had a chance to do this. Since Dean’s first heat, this was the first chance they’d gotten to just be together. 

He could hear Dean’s smile while he spoke. “He’s doing great. Apparently, Bobby’s taking him to hunt mermaids.”

“The waterfall?”

“Yep.”

“You know, the only way to draw them out is to jump in from the top about a hundred times.”

Dean laughed. “Good. He’ll have a lot of fun.” Then he turned in John’s arms and stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together. At eleven years old, he was still over a foot shorter than John, but they fit together perfectly.

“You sure you wanna do this?” John asked, pulling back and resting his forehead against Dean’s. It wasn’t that there were risks, really, just that Dean wouldn’t be able to say no once they started. John still hadn’t ever forgiven himself for what he did during Dean’s first heat, even if Dean hadn’t ever seen it as a problem.

“I trust you,” Dean said simply, cutting right to the heart of it. He searched John’s face for something, contemplating when he found it. “We could just stay just like this for a little while,” he offered. “We don’t have to start right now, Alpha.”

The word sent a shiver through him. No one, not even Sammy, knew about their coupling. To everyone who wasn’t John Winchester, Dean was an unmated Alpha and a damn fine Hunter. They’d decided on suppressants just days after his first heat and hadn’t looked back since. But they were reaching the six month mark now, and they couldn’t suppress Dean’s heat forever, not unless they wanted to face the consequences.

“We told Bobby a month,” Dean said. “And you know Sammy won’t expect us for at least that long. We have time. Three months leeway, give or take a week, before we have to worry. If you don’t wanna do it now, we can wait.”

John sighed and pulled his Omega towards the bed, onto his lap. Words flitted through his head, quotes and statistics of pretty much every mating book he’d ever read.

_Especially if the Omega has a mating abnormality, suppressants are not often recommended. An Omega’s heat is an important part of her growth and development. Without it, her body is unable to grow as it should. Regular heats are needed to encourage the Omega’s body to adapt to the changes needed for birthing young, especially in –OMRs._

_An Omega’s ‘heat’ is a signal that she is ready to be bred. Happening approximately 2-3 times per year, it signifies the time in which she is the most susceptible to pregnancy. If the ovulation cycle is suppressed, reproductive complications may develop._

Two to three times per year. Dean was possibly even overdue for his heat.

“Alpha?” Dean asked.

“We don’t know that,” John said. “Not everything we read is true. Remember all that crap about Omegas being incapable of making a decision? Or all that ‘blurred gender line’ bullshit? The books can be wrong.”

Dean took a deep breath and looked his father in the eye. “If you don’t want to invoke my heat, I can stay on the suppressants.”

John closed his eyes in defeat. “No, you can’t. For all we know, those ‘reproductive disorders’ are the one thing that they got right.” He couldn’t do that to his son, take his ability to bear children.

Dean was on him then, nuzzling his neck— _scenting him_ , John realized with a gasp of pleasure. He could feel soft lips press against his pulse point then lick a trail up to his ear. A tug on his lobe and the hot wet of Dean’s mouth had him wanting more.

John twisted Dean under him and captured his mouth in one smooth move, pressing their bodies tightly together so he could do away with Dean’s teasing touches and turn them into something more enjoyable. Dean’s mouth parted easily against his lips and his breath was hot and wet, needy little whimpers coming from his throat as John tormented the Omega with his tongue.

John bit down on his lip, shivering at the yelp Dean let out in surprise, but he was right there to kiss it better. He ran his hand down Dean’s side, eliciting needy whimpers straight into John’s waiting mouth, and swallowed them all while he held his boy’s hips down to still them. Dean groaned with the loss of friction, but John knew he was content enough not to protest.

John broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to Dean’s neck so that Dean’s mouth was right at John’s ear and he could hear every hitch in breath as he sucked a bruise onto his Omega’s skin. He relished for a bit in the gasps the action provoked, but then he bit down hard, claiming him again with a single movement.

He switched to Dean’s right side and bit another mark onto his shoulder, this time licking it over until Dean whimpered with need. His Omega’s arms came up to cradle his head against the mark and John knew just what he wanted. He ran his stubble over the sensitive flesh of the teeth mark and sucked a trail of bruises into the skin around it.

When it was red and irritated, John pulled him off, ignoring Dean’s persistence in keeping him there. The disappointed groan that came from his Omega made the Alpha in him rise, but John squelched it. He caught his breath and watched as Dean rolled over on the bed to allow him further up.

“You ready?” John asked after a minute. Dean’s trademark smirk was back on his face and his limbs were arranged haphazardly on the bed in a way that was an oxymoron of fluid idleness. John couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said. “We have everything?”

John ran through the checklist in his mind, cataloging everything they’d need for the entire duration of Dean’s heat. “Yeah,” he said.

This one wouldn’t be the weeklong heat that he’d had before. It’d be longer, verging on the three week mark since they were planning on kick starting Dean’s heat themselves. They were as prepared as they could be, even picking a motel close to a highly ranked Omega Care Facility, just in case.

“Vitamins, food, drink. The motel’s paid for two weeks,” John listed. “And we can always extend the stay if we need to. I think…” he nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Dean’s smile was enticing. “Then let’s do this,” he said.

John searched through his duffle bag until he found the _Omiphine_ kit. He read the small pamphlet through ten times before he was comfortable enough to give Dean the injection.

 _Disorders associated with suppressing ovulation vary depending on an Omega’s system, but the most common thread between them is infertility. Endometriosis, Pelvic Inflammatory Disease, and Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome all have strong links to excessive suppressant use._ Omiphine _will immediately disrupt the suppressants already in an Omega’s system and invoke her heat._

 _Disorders associated with using_ Omiphine _vary depending on an Omega’s system. Headaches, dizziness, blurred vision, numbness and tingling in the lower extremities, and joint pain, are common side effects of using_ Omiphine. _Speak with a doctor before starting your Omega on a suppressant/stimulant regimen._

_Before injecting anything into an Omega’s system, make sure to prepare the injection site properly to ensure sterility and prevent infection._

Hands washed and gloved: check.

Sterile needled syringe: check.

Vial of _Omiphine_ : check.

John drew one hundred milligrams of air into the syringe and pressed it into the vial, following the instructions by replacing the air with the serum and then swapping out the needle for a smaller one. He left the _Omiphine_ on the table and aspirated the syringe while he walked back to Dean.

He watched as Dean finished swabbing his thigh with an alcohol pad and slid the needle in just as he cleared the area. John watched for the change, holding his breath against the scent he was sure to smell while he capped the needle and set it aside with the _Omiphine_ so he could dispose of it later. He tossed his gloves next to them and finally allowed himself to breathe.

He was hit immediately with the scent of his Omega. It was different than the first time, stronger, sweeter, more alluring, and he recognized it instantly.

Dean’s pupils were blown wide and his skin was flushed a dark shade of pink, already moaning and writhing in the sheets, waiting for his Alpha to take care of him.

John was there in an instant. He pulled at the clothes on Dean’s body until he was completely bare for him, arousal evident between his legs. A small drip of slick fell from his hole as he was pushed further up the bed, and John couldn’t help himself. He licked it up, tasting the sweetness of his Omega’s heat. His tongue followed the taste up his thigh and into the crease where it met his perineum, becoming sweeter the more he licked.

Dean gasped at the sensation, parting his legs immediately and gyrating his hips to try to get more of that sensation. “ _More,_ ” he pleaded. “Please, Alpha, more.”

John delved in deeper, pressing his tongue against his dripping wet hole and licking everything up. It was shiny and wet with both of their need, and it was hot, so hot that John could only imagine the feel of it tight against his thickening cock.

John puckered his lips against his Omega’s entrance and sucked lightly, enjoying the twitches it induced as sensation washed through the boy beneath him.

“ _Please_ ,” his Omega begged. Dean’s hands held his head down, keeping him from pulling away, not that John was even thinking about doing that.

John snaked his tongue out to tease the sensitive flesh— _pleaseAlphaplease_ —before he dipped inside of the tight heat of his Omega’s hole to eat honey-sweet slick right from the source. John devoured him, fucking his tongue in and out of Dean’s clenching hole until he was needy enough that his thighs quivered with need.

“Please, Alpha,” Dean whispered, so far gone that the words were tumbling from his lips without his say so. John would have been surprised if he even knew he was speaking. “Please, need it, please, Alpha, need your knot, Alpha, please.”

John’s cock was hard and leaking, eager to feel his Omega around him, hot and wet.

“ _Alpha_.”

The knot at his base was still small, but John knew that before long it would be too big to press into his Omega. He didn’t want to waste the opportunity. 

“ _Need it, Alpha.”_

His Omega was still dripping when John pulled back.

“ _No_. _Nopleaseneedit_.”

He licked the leftover slick from his lips and lined his cock up with his Omega’s eager hole. Pressing inside had John gasping with pleasure. His son was hot and tight around his cock, slick leaking from the press of his shaft into the scalding channel.

Dean keened at the intense pressure, words ceasing with the sound, but John didn’t let up until he was inside all the way to the base. He could feel Dean’s heat as he pressed into him, stimulating the sensitive nerves on his cock. John pulled out just enough to thrust back in.

Dean’s arms came up to wrap themselves around John’s shoulders, holding him closer while John thrust steadily into him, slow at first, but gaining speed. John growled and thrust in harder, pistoning in and out of Dean’s wet hole until his knot swelled large enough to catch on his rim.

John heard his Omega’s breath hitch as the knot thudded repeatedly against his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

“ _Knot_ me,” Dean begged. “ _KnotmepleaseAlpha._ ”

John gripped Dean’s thighs and used them as leverage to force his knot past the tight ring of muscle.

Dean screamed at the force of it, but there was no pain, only the pleasure of having his Alpha’s knot throbbing against his prostate.

The Omega’s cock leaked copiously onto his Alpha’s stomach while John accustomed himself to being sealed inside his boy. Unable to pull out, John churned his hips to maneuver his knot against Dean’s prostate, relishing in the clenching muscles that brought him closer and closer to release.

With a cry, Dean came between them, hot come striking John’s chest.

John groaned as Dean’s muscles fluttered around his cock, ripping his orgasm from him within seconds. A flood of seed filled his Omega’s channel, thick and hot as it mixed with the slick now drenching his cock.

Dean screamed, “ _Alpha!”_ at the full feeling of John’s thick cock buried inside of him, the knot keeping them tied together, making sure that Dean’s body held his Alpha’s come inside.

Burst after burst spilled into his channel, and John could feel the response his twitching cock got as he sent sparks of pleasure through his Omega. He moaned at the sensation of Dean still clenching around him, milking his cock until there wasn’t anything left.

John could still smell his Omega’s heat, and he knew that he would be ready to go again in another few minutes from the scent alone, but he also knew from the contented sighs he heard that Dean was sated for now.

He took a look at heavy lidded eyes and decided that they might as well rest while they could. John twisted his Omega on his cock until they were resting comfortably together on the bed.

Dean nuzzled into him, peppering him with light kisses. His skin was still burning and each touch of his lips felt like small flames on his skin. He wasn’t used to having touch-sensitive skin after sex, but with his Omega in heat, John hormones were trying to compensate.

“In a minute,” John whispered to get him to stop.

Dean whimpered at having to wait, but he settled against John and closed his eyes obediently while John combed his fingers through his shortened hair.

“Sleep now,” he ordered, and they both drifted.

John stirred when his cock slipped from the heat of his Omega, limp and empty and still overly sensitive. He groaned at the sudden coolness and turned over, surprised when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was morning. Thirteen hours had passed since the night before, and John couldn’t detect anything in the air other than the regular smell of sex.

No slick.

No heat.

No scent of his Omega.

John turned back toward Dean and saw him resting lightly beside him, still sleeping after their coupling the night before with a smile on his face. Not wanting to disturb him, and knowing from the smile that he wasn’t in any pain, John slid out of bed and quickly grabbed his laptop, intent on uncovering the underlying reason for Dean’s lack of heat.

<http://www.omegahealth.org>

John clicked on the site, searching through the FAQ page until he saw a similar question to his.

At what age do most Omegas get their first heat?

Are there any signs that my heat is coming?

What is a ‘normal’ amount of discharge during heat?

** Why was there a sudden cessation of my heat?  **

He read through the introduction about the onset of ovulation and puberty until he got to a portion that applied to Dean.

_A common reason for heat cessation is contraceptive failure. Contraceptives are recommended for all unmated Omegas who engage regularly in intercourse. During a heat, the barrier method is the most effective as hormonal methods have been known to fail because of the increase in counteractive hormones that are produced while an Omega is in heat._

John combed a hand through his hair. Dean had an IUD. A hormonal IUD. A hormonal IUD that wouldn’t work while he was in heat.

And now he wasn’t in heat.

_Should an Alpha sperm reach a fertile egg, an Omega’s heat will end and the Integration Process will begin._

John was screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic is up now. Read and enjoy :)


End file.
